José Ángel Espinosa
'José Ángel Espinoza Aragón "Ferrusquilla" '.Es compositor,fue actor de doblaje,radio y cine. más conocido por haber sido la voz de Sr. Smee en Peter Pan.Según la SACM (Sociedad de Autores y Compositores de México).Nació el 2 de Octubre de 1919 en Choix,Sinaloa,México.Sin embrargo otra fuente dice que nació en el año de 1923 en el mismo lugar Choix,Sinaloa.Estudió en el Conservatotio Nacional de Música.En 1938 se inció como actor de radio.en XEQ,haciendo el papel de un personaje llamado "Ferrusquilla",nombre que se integró profesionalmente al suyo.Durante varios lustros trabajó como imitador y desde 1940 tuvo el programa "El hombre de las mil voces".Fue uno de los pioneros del doblaje en México,junto con otro grupo de actores que fueron contratados en el año de 1944 en Nueva York.Para doblar películas al español de la Metro Goldwyn Mayer (MGM). Doblaje *Peter Pan - Sr. Smee *La Dama y el Vagabundo - Jock Cine y televisión *Cuna de lobos" .... Samuel Navarro (1986) *To Kill a Stranger (1985) .... Gas attendant *Honraras a los tuyos" (1979) * Mariachi - Fiesta de sangre (1977) .... Don Nico * Cuartelazo (1977) .... Manuel Gutiérrez Zamora * El alegre divorciado (1976) .... Gonzalitos * El padrino... es mi compadre (1975) * Mary, Mary, Bloody Mary (1975) * The Log of the Black Pearl (1975) ) .... Benjamin Velasquez * El desconocido (1974) * En busca de un muro (1974) (as José Ángel Espinoza) .... Dr. Atl * Pobre, pero honrada! (1973) * La duda (1972) * Los Beverly del Peralvillo (1971) * Something Big (1971) .... Emilio Estevez * Chico Ramos (1971) * The Bridge in the Jungle (1971) .... Garcia * Rio Lobo (1970) * El tunco Maclovio (1970) * Chisum (1970) .... Governor's Aide * Two Mules for Sister Sara (1970) * Faltas a la moral (1970) * La guerrillera de Villa (1969) * The Candy Man (1969) .... The Vagabond * "I Spy" .... Chato (1968) * Suitable for Framing (1968) TV episode .... Chato * La bataille de San Sebastian (1968) .... Luis * House of Evil (1968) .... Dr. Emery Horvath * El centauro Pancho Villa (1967) .... Miguelito * The Bandits (1967) * Rage (1966) * Los jinetes de la bruja (En el viejo Guanajuato) (1966) * El tragabalas (1966) * El planeta de las mujeres invasoras (1966) .... Rey Taquito * Viva Maria! (1965) ) .... Dictador of San Miguel * El dengue del amor (1965) * Las tapatías nunca pierden (1965) * El niño y el muro (1965) * Gigantes planetarios (1965) .... Rey Taquito * La sombra del mano negra (1964) * La nueva Cenicienta (1964) * Los hermanos Barragán (1964) * Dos inocentes mujeriegos (1964) * Vuelve el Norteño (1964) * Cuatro balazos (1964) * Dos alegres gavilanes (1963) * El norteño (1963) * El amor llegó a Jalisco (1963) * El hombre de papel (1963) (as Ferrusquilla) .... Torcuato * Qué bonito es querer (1963) * Dos gallos y dos gallinas (1963) * Pa' qué me sirve la vida (1961) * Qué noche aquella (1959) * La rebelión de la sierra (1958) * Sierra Baron (1958) .... Felipe * La venganza de Heraclio Bernal (1958) * Aquí está Heraclio Bernal (1958) .... Vicente Bernal * Tres desgraciados con suerte (1958) * Mi influyente mujer (1957) * Bandido (1956) (uncredited) .... Driver * Massacre (1956) .... Vincent * Comanche (1956) (uncredited) * The Littlest Outlaw (1955) .... Señor Garcia * Amor de lejos (1955) * La mujer X (1955) * El rapto (1954) .... Don Cándido * Reportaje (1953) (as Ferrusquilla) .... Young doctor from Yucatán * La extraña pasajera (1953) .... Lucas Soriano * Por el mismo camino (1953) * ¡¡¡Mátenme porque me muero!!! (1951) .... Narrator * La hija de la otra (1951) * La tienda de la esquina (1951) * Retorno al quinto patio (1951) * Pata de palo (1950) .... Ferruco * Quinto patio (1950) * Mariachis (1950) * La liga de las muchachas (1950) * Las puertas del presidio (1949) .... El Ciengramos * Carta Brava (1949) * La familia Pérez (1949) .... Narrator * Medianoche (1949) .... Profesor Mendizabál * Hijos de la mala vida (1949) * El casado casa quiere (1948) .... José Conejo * ¡Ya tengo a mi hijo! (1948) .... Gitano * Bel Ami (1947) .... Vendedor de paraguas * A media luz (1947) Composiciones La ley del monte. El tiempo que te quede libre. Echame a mi la culpa. Cariño nuevo. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México